


Reaper Stopped For Me

by nb_Jesse_McCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Could be interpreted as death, M/M, Poetry, but not necessarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_Jesse_McCree/pseuds/nb_Jesse_McCree
Summary: Inspired by “Because I could not stop for Death” by Emily DickinsonA poem about the general life of Jack Morrison and how he needs to slow down and enjoy himself.





	Reaper Stopped For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still new to sharing my work so please forgive any issues with tagging or the like.

My life has always been go, go, go  
From school to the Army, SEP to Overwatch.  
Being Strike Commander didn’t change much from that;  
If anything it added more to do.

So when the explosion happened, everything stopped so suddenly.  
I never expected to see Reaper where my long term friend and lover stood.  
Not being able to accept what really happened, I ran from him and kept running.  
I still had lots to do.

Eventually Reaper got tired of waiting and he stopped for me.  
The next time we met he threw me over his shoulder and scolded me like only one other.  
After talking, he made me realize that this was my long overdue break.  
I just had to take it.

We watched time pass from the outside.  
Life now was slower and more relaxed, something I never appreciated before.  
Even though our family and friends missed us, and us them, we all moved on.  
Who knew how good life could be once you stopped and enjoyed yourself.


End file.
